Hopp
by nikki.ntm
Summary: I hopp om att stoppa Axel från att fly med sina nya vänner, skyndar Saïx efter honom trots att han är skadad, och det han kommer till insikt om när han hittar Axel var värre än skadorna han fick av Nyckelklingan.


**Titel:** Hopp  
**Par:** Axel/Saïx  
**Författarens kommentar:** Ja, jag kände för att skriva något på svenska, och eftersom jag är upp över öronen förälskad i det här paret så tänkte jag att de var perfekta för den här kortnovellen. Det hela äger rum mot slutet av 358/2 Days när Roxas lämnar Organisationen och slåss mot Saïx. Jag har inte en aning om hur många som läser svenska på den här sidan, än mindre hur många av er som gillar det här paret. Inget explicit sker i berättelsen dock, finns lite blod med, och _allt_ är på svenska. Keyblade = Nyckelklinga, Heartless = Hjärtlösa, Shadows = Skuggor osv.

* * *

Saïx snavade fram genom de tomma och blanka hallarna i slottet som aldrig funnits. Han hade försökt skapa en portal av mörker för att ta sig till sitt rum obemärkt, men striden mot nummer tretton hade visat sig nästintill förödande. Hans själ hade tagit lika mycket stryk som hans kropp, och han pyrde svart rök som lockade till sig nyfikna Hjärtlösa trots att det inte fanns ett hjärta i sikte.

Hans rum var lätt upplyst av den hjärtformade månen i himlen och i det svaga ljuset rotade han igenom sina lådor i sökandet efter en av de många helande drycker Vexen kokat ihop.

Skadorna efter slagen från Nyckelklingan sved vid ytan och brände igenom hans kropp likt ett gift. Han slet upp korken på den ovala flaskan han hittade och drack det mörkgröna innehållet utan att tveka, trots den glödande känslan i maggropen som spred sig som en löpeld och tvingade ner honom på knäna när det motade tillbaka Nyckelklingans effekt.

Han hade knappt hunnit hämta sig när han snabbt reste sig upp för att skynda genom de tomma hallarna igen. Han kunde inte känna Axels doft i slottet. I en värld som var så liten som denna var det inte svårt att få upp vittringen på någon, och nu när Roxas hade försvunnit var det inte heller svårt att lista ut vart Axel kunde ha gått.

Saïx skyndade mot utgången där han hade besegrats av ynglingen som hade makten att förstöra allt han slitit för under så många år.

Han kände en tyngd över bröstkorgen. Det var en oro som var lindad i ett nät av avundsjuka och mordisk ilska som låg på lager efter lager av korrumperade känslor av besvikelse och sorg, och det slog febrilt på den plats där hans hjärta en gång funnits vid tanken av bli lämnad ensam i detta helvete av mörker och elände.

Om Roxas och Xion försvann då skulle Axel följa efter. Axel hade inga skäl att stanna kvar. Saïx var inte längre ett skäl, han var en bestraffning. Det var inget som hade sagts, men det var en misstanke som grott varje gång Axel blängde kallt på honom när han tagit ett beslut som inte varit Roxas och Xion till lags, varje gång som han stod och väntade på att få in uppdragsrapporterna från alla och han såg Roxas och Xion fnittra medan Axel hyschade dem för att inte förarga den läskiga uppdragsgivaren, varje gång som Axel gick förbi utan att ens se åt hans håll.

Med ett svagt suckande öppnades en portal av mörker framför honom. Ibland var det som om det onda runt omkring honom konspirerade med hans önskningar för att leda honom rakt in i lejonets gap. Han visste inte var portalen skulle ta honom, han kunde lika gärna ha dykt upp framför Roxas och gett Nyckelklingans utvalde chansen att göra slut på honom i hans försvagade tillstånd, men han klev ut i en av de många gränderna i staden som aldrig funnits.

"Jag måste ta reda på varför jag blev utvald."

Ljudet av Roxas röst fick Saïx att omedvetet kalla på sitt vapen, men den taggiga dimman av mörker flöt sakta runt hans fingrar och skar upp hans läderhandske när hans energi inte räckte till för att materialisera vapnet.

"Du kan inte lämna Organisationen! De kommer att förgöra dig om du vänder dig emot dem."

"Ingen skulle sakna mig."

Saïx hörde Roxas sakta gå iväg, och för en kort stund kände han lättnad. Axel stod kvar. Han sprang inte efter.

"Det är inte sant."

Det började regna. Saïx sjönk sakta mot marken och satt lutad mot en tegelvägg i den mörka gränden där han kunde höra Axel klart och tydligt.

"Jag skulle sakna dig."

_Du kan inte känna, du var inte skapt så_. Orden som han så många gånger upprepat som ett mantra fastnade på tungan. Han ville säga dem högt i hopp om att Axel äntligen skulle förstå att han inte kunde skapa band till andra som han var nu. Han var ett skal fyllt med minnen som borde vara drivkraft nog för att vilja vara kvar hos honom istället för att ersätta honom med två marionetter som inte borde ha något känslomässigt värde.

Bankandet i bröstkorgen blev värre. Det blev smärtsamt att andas när hans kropp tycktes tro att den kunde lägga band på bankandet med nya lager av avundsjuka över den redan förvridna tumören av ondska som hade ersatt hans hjärta.

Den taggiga dimman som hängde kvar runt hans hand blev ett svart hål i asfalten, och från väggar och mark kom det fläckvis med Skuggor som skyndade efter Nyckelklingans utvalde över byggnader så att Axel inte skulle se dem. Han måste ha tillkallat hundratals Skuggor under loppet av några minuter. När han väl lyfte händerna från asfalten hade lädret smält bort från hans händer och hans handflator var röda med torrt blod.

Han var tom.

Han gick sakta tillbaka mot slottet och in i sitt rum som i en trans. Smärtan var borta. Oron var ett avlägset eko som inte kunde tära på den osynliga väggen som mörkret satt upp inom honom. Den var ogenomträngbar.

Allt detta var kanske menat att ske. Det var kanske det enda sättet att härda honom mot hans sista svaghet så att han kunde uppnå sitt mål.

Tänk om det hade varit så lätt.

Han kände av Axels närvaro långt innan han klev ut från portalen av mörker bakom honom, men han stod still och såg ut över staden från sitt sovrumsfönster. Axel stod och velade en kort stund, kanske för att avgöra om det var säkert att närma sig Saïx nu.

En lång och bred spricka uppstod i den ogenomträngbara väggen när Axel höll om honom och lade sitt huvud mot hans axel för att dölja sin sorgsna uppsyn.

Regnet slog mot fönstret och Saïx hoppades att det var nog för att dölja det hårda bankandet i hans bröstkorg. Axel var här för att han inte hade ett val nu när han bestämt sig för att stanna kvar. Saïx var en bestraffning, en påminnelse om ett förflutet som inte var något värt i skuggan av det som Axels nya vänner hade givit honom; hopp.


End file.
